everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thalergeld
Star Thalergeld is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. Star is the daughter of the unnamed orphan in The Star Money ''which was collected by the Brothers Grimm. Star sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict due to knowing her parents will die, feeling she can't let their sacrifice go unknown. She believes that by living out her destiny she can honour their deaths. Character Personality Star, to put it simply, shines as if she were a star herself. She's fun, bubbly, and always has something to say - though she often fails to think before she speaks. Star is incredibly passionate about her destiny and has been excited about it ever since she was a child. Her passion about her destiny has also resulted in a passion with the stars. She finds the stars to be simply gorgeous and could tell you exactly what constellations were in the sky at that moment (if it were night). Similarly, Star also loves astrology. The young girl also enjoys taking care of her appearance - hair, beauty and her clothing are all very important to her, leading some to write her off as materialistic. This isn't helped by her eagerness to fulfill her destiny (which involves getting a large sum of money). Star doesn't particularly like the fact she's written off as shallow and materialistic and plans to use her future money to not only buy the most amazing fashions this side of the milky way, but to donate to charities and worth while causes. Her story ''is about being generous, after all. Star is not afraid of a challenge and tries incredibly hard at nearly everything she does. In her opinion, there is no point in doing a job if you aren't going to do it properly. This attitude ties into her desire to keep on top of her school work, which she does a lot of. She's often called upon to help others with their work, something she is happy to do - though, considering she finds it hard to stray away from what shes used to, expect it to be done with her own little touch (that is to say, expect it to be done in a manner that is fun, quirky and always slightly OTT). Unfortunately, this does result in her having very high expectations of herself, meaning she frequently gets upset when not meeting her own high standards. Furthermore, Star is very sentimental and has a habit of creating bonds with inanimate objects. This results her almost never throwing stuff out. Her thronecoming gift is a good example of this, as it now never leaves her purse. Her sentimental side seems to hint that Star might not be as happy as she says she is, or that she's at least very troubled by her future. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Star was given three qualities that make her powerful. These are listed as Passionate, Dedicated, and Generous. Appearance Star is slightly smaller than average, with round blue eyes. Her hair is an odd mix of grey and brown, which nearly always has a moon clip in it. It's usually gently curled. Star also has yellow toned pale skin. Her makeup is pretty over the top - her eyelids have pink fading to white onto them, accompanied by pale pink lipstick. On her cheekbones, cheeks and generally around the eyes she places lots of sparkles and small star sequins - her destiny is important to her, which is why she tries to incorporate it where ever she can. Fairy tale – The Star Money : Main Article: The Star Money How the Story Goes A young orphan girl sets off into the woods to find a better future for herself. Her only possessions are the clothes she is wearing and some bread. In the woods she meats many people who need the things she has - she gives her food away to a starving man; she gives her hat, jacket and dress to three other orphans; and finally gives her smock away to another child. Nightfall comes and the child is left with nothing. As if by magic, the stars in the sky fall to earth and become money. She is now also wearing a gorgeous dress made of the finest fabrics. The story ends with the orphan girl collecting all the money. How does Star fit into it? Just as her mother before her, Star is expected to go into the woods and give up everything to get money - something Star is happy to do. To many, Star's eagerness to follow her destiny comes off as her being selfish, as if she were desperate to get the money. Though Star admits the money is nice, it's not her reason for following her destiny. Star knows her parents have to die to allow her destiny to happen and she wants to honour them by living the story out just as they had. Her story isn't well known either, putting her in a position where she feels like she is the only one who can honour and remember her parents. This puts her on the Royal side of the Rebel / Royal conflict. Relationships Family Star is very, very close to her family, and it's her main reason for follow destiny. Her two parents love her very much and she constantly writes to them, calls them or otherwise speaks to them. The family consists of just her, her mum and dad. Friends Being a social butterfly makes it very easy to make a variety of friends. Star is acquaintances with most people and friends with a few. Considering the previous generation of family all has to die to help the story continue, Star's family is very small. This leads to her forming bonds with people where she sees and treats them as if they were family. Opaline Glass is her roommate. Though they got off to a rocky start due to their opposing sides in the Rebel / Royal conflict, the two have come to understand each other a great deal. Star sees Opaline as a sister. Quinn O'Kane is another close friend. The two originally met when Star ran into O'Kane at the beginning of their first year at Ever After High. Seeing that Quinn didn't fit in and obviously felt bad about not fitting in (party due to his outfit), Star took him under her wing and offered to help, taking him to Opaline for a new outfit. The three, along with Obsidian Tunnel . Have been a close quartet ever since. Astrid Nordmann is another close friend of Star's. Pet Star has a pet hedgehog called Luna. The name was suggested by Opaline, under the impression the hedgehog was female. He's not. Despite protests from Opaline, Star refused to change the name. Romance Romance is not a story element in Star's story, so she has little to no interest in romance and finding a partner. Outfits Star's main motifs in her outfits are moons, stars and money. This is usually paired with a deep blue, light pink, white and yellow. Her outfits generally have some element of sparkle, and often feauture childish silhouettes like a cupcake-line skirt. All above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Currently Star attends no clubs, choosing to focus on her subjects and their homework. She's incredibly hard working in school, so has a high FPA (Fairy Point Average). Star achieves A's in all of her subjects except Geografairy, where she receives a B. Quotes Tropes Everything has tropes; here are some of Star's: *Innocent Blue Eyes: Young with noting but good intentions, Star's blue eyes only highlight her innocent look on the world. *Light Feminine Dark Feminine: Star is the light to Opaline's dark. Star is an small, light hearted and somewhat childish dreamer; Opaline is a down-to-earth cynic. Their basic outfits do a good job of showing the contrast, with Opaline wearing tight fitting dark outfits and Star wearing poofy dresses with lots of sparkle. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Opaline's blue - in contrast with their colour schemes. *Smart People Wear Glasses: Star's School Spirit *School Clubs are Serious Business: In Astrid in the Sky with Clubs, Star campaigns hard to get her friend's club established. *Symbol Motif Clothing: Stars and money. *The Ace: Star is smart and she knows it. *The B Grade: Star's high expectations of herself mean low grades don't go down well... with herself. Trivia *Star's birthday is on the 28th of November, making her star sign is Sagittarius. **She shares this birthday with Kirk Hamilton. *Star's mother's surname was Thaler, her father's was Geld - when they had Star, the two decided to combine their surnames. **Thaler is an old European currency (mentioned in the original story) and geld is the German word for money. *Star has autism. *Appearance wise, Star looks to similar to the Victoria's Secret model Miranda Kerr. *In the hypothetical situation she went to Hogwarts, Star would find herself placed in Hufflepuff house. Though she is smart and thinks learning is important, she only does these things through loyalty to her story. She also values hard work heavily. *In a Homestuck AU, Star would be a Maid of Light. *Star writes everything with glitter pens. ''Everything. '' *Star's usual tag/name/url on social media is ShineBrightLikeAStar Further Reading *Star Thalergeld's Mirror Blog *Quinn O'Kane's Diary *Epic Rap Battles of Ever After High - Star Thalergeld vs. Akito Takenaka Timeline *1st July 2015: New character art is leaked. *2nd July 2015: Trademarks for Star Geld, Star Thaler and Star Thalergeld are requested. *20th of August 2015: Creator addresses leaked art, confirms the character is called Star Thalergeld, along with new art. *5th of Sept 2015: Star’s profile is revealed. *13th of June 2016: Star's Mirror Blog is launched. *April 2017: Star won the Ship of the Month award. Gallery dssdsd2.png|The first art of Star made Oc_fullbody.png|Star's full body art starthalergeldroyalcard.png|Star's Royal Card Eahstylestar.png|Updated full body art! MinasValentine.png|Valentine art by TaylorRocks, thank you!<33 Happybirthdaymina.png|Birthday gift from Tay - thank you!!<3 StarSpringUnsprung.jpg|Spring Unsprung Star, thank you Tay!!<33 StarHTPbyJK.JPG|Hattastic Tea Party design by JK, part of the March Art Exchange - thank you! ArtTradeStar.png|Star, part of an art trade with Dae - Thank you! Star_-_Art_Trade.jpeg|Amazing art by Bel, thank you!! ;w; Starthalergeldaesthetic.png|Star Aesthetic Board Startgft.jpeg|Star art by Hidden - thank you!! ;u; Sucky_pens_arent_sucky.jpg|Star by Patch, thank you! <33 20161017_210159-1.jpg|Star request by Hidden. <3 Constellation Star TM.jpg|By Patch! BALLERgeld.jpg|Another Star art by Patch! thank you!! Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:The Star Money Category:German Category:Pansexual Category:Ship of the Month